


Frosch's short story

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Frosch's short story

In the middle of the war, Frosch got separated from Lector. He was following a butterfly. Now, he’s lost.

 

\- Rogue… Lector…

\- Frosch? - said a familiar voice.

\- Sting!

 

Frosch ran to Sting. He hugged the little Exceed.

 

\- Who’s him? - asked Frosch, looking at the man who was with Sting.

\- An ally - answered Sting -. Where’s Rogue? And Lector?

 

Frosch started crying without reason.

 

\- You got lost? - Frosch nooded -. Okay, I’ll go to find them. Can you take care of Frosch?

\- Don’t worry - said the man.

 

Sting put Frosch on the ground and ran away. Frosch looked at the man. He had blue hair, green eyes and some strange marks in his body.

 

\- Don’t be scared - said the man.

\- Acnologia… - whispered Frosch -. Are you an ally?

\- I am. Don’t worry, little frog.

 

Acnologia winked. Frosch smiled.

 

\- Frosch is a frog! - said Frosch, happily.

\- It seems like you don’t know about your frog powers…

\- Frog powers?

\- Yes. I’ll teach you.

\- Fro is bad learning.

\- I can make it like a game.

\- Fro likes games!

 

After an hour, Frosch learned how to transform in human. He had green long hair and freckles.

 

\- Fro is human - said Frosch, happily.

\- You look cute. But… I miss something… Oh, I know.

 

Acnologia put his hand in Frosch's head and created clothes with his magic. A sweater with a hood who looked like Frosch’s normal clothes, jeans, and fingerless gloves who looked like a frog paw.

 

\- I can make shoes, if you want.

\- No. Fro likes it!

 

Frosch smiled. Acnologia charged and hugged him.

 

\- Why are you so cute!? - asked Acnologia, with a cute voice.


End file.
